Si tu savais
by Bewitch-Tales
Summary: Ginny est partie depuis 12ans avec sa fille Leahnna. Harry la croit morte. Comment va t-il réagir quand elles débarqueront après la défaite de Voldemort ? - HP/GW - Fini.


**Si tu savais...**

**Genre: Romance**

**Pairing:**** Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter**

**Disclamer:**** Tout appartient à la grande JK Rowling!**

**Résumé:**** Après sa séparation d'avec Harry Potter (fin du tome 6), Ginny Weasley quitte l'Angleterre pour Charleston, où elle élèvera la fille: Leahnna. Pendant 12ans, tout le monde la croira morte. Mais quand Harry bat enfin Voldemort... Et si c'était le moment de le retrouver était venue ?**

**Note de l'auteur:**** C'est ma Première fiction sur ce couple, qu'en général je n'aime pas du tout, mais là, inspiration ! Fic de 2ou 3chapitres, je pense! Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire XD La musique est du groupe Empyr, et j'ai mis des passages qui vont biens avec la fic je trouve… **

_[corrigé le 12/01/O9]_

_**BONNE LECTURE!**_

**O0°0O**

**Charleston- Caroline du Sud- Appartement De Ginerva Weasley- 2007**

_« Tout ce que Romilda Vane trouve à me demander, c'est s'il est vrai que tu as un hippogriffe tatoué sur la poitrine._

_- Qu'Est-ce que tu lui as répondu?_

_- Que c'était un Magyar à pointes, beaucoup plus macho! »_

_« Ginny, écoute. Je ne peux plus rester avec toi…_

_- J'imagine que c'est pour de stupides et nobles raisons?_

_- Ces dernières semaines avec toi, c'est comme… comme si j'avais vécu le vie de quelqu'un d'autre… Voldemort se sert des proches de ses ennemis. Il l'apprendra, il te retrouvera. Il essaiera de m'atteindre à travers toi._

_- Et si je m'en fiche?_

_- Moi, je ne m'en fiche pas. A ton avis, qu'Est-ce que je ressentirais si c'était ton enterrement qui venait d'avoir lieu… et que j'en sois responsable…_

_- Je n'avais jamais vraiment renoncé à toi…_

_-Nous aurions pu avoir beaucoup plus de temps… des mois… des années peut-être… »_

_« Joyeux anniversaire. … Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir… J'ai donc eut l'idée de t'offrir quelque chose pour que tu te souviennes de moi, au cas, par exemple, où tu rencontrerais une Vélane pendant que tu seras parti faire je ne sais quoi._

_- Pour être franc, je ne crois pas que j'aurai beaucoup d'occasions d'inviter des filles à dîner là où je serai._

_- C'est l'espoir que j'avais. »_

_Follow me into my dream  
Tell me if i'm crazy or insane  
I saw the one wing angel bleeding  
He can't die but he's trapped in  
His pain_

**Bip Bip Bip**

Une masse rousse émergea de sous des tas de couvertures en patchwork multicolore et chercha à tâtons le bouton du réveil. Au bout d'une petite minute, elle s'énerva et donna simplement un énorme coup dans l'appareil entier qui voltigea à travers la pièce et s'écroula par terre dans un fracas de bling.

La jeune femme s'étira un peu sous ses draps et grogna légèrement. Elle avait toujours eu des difficultés à se réveiller, mais là c'était de pire en pire. Elle se leva -en boitant un peu après s'être cogné contre un tas d'objets éparpillés sur le sol- et s'approcha du miroir, se coiffant rapidement pour dégager son visage constellé de taches de rousseur. Sa crinière rousse fut rapidement contrôlé et ses grands yeux marrons purent enfin voir ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

C'était un vrai bazar. Elle s'étira encore, son court t-shirt remontant sur son ventre plat, puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la porte la plus proche où le prénom 'Leahnna' s'étalait en lettre rouge et or avant de l'ouvrir sans frapper. Le lit était vide et elle sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Elle se rua dans la cuisine, son esprit fonctionnant à une allure folle. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

« Leah ? Leah! » hurla-t-elle.

Le claquement d'une porte interrompit ses cris et une voix répondit doucement:

« Mam' je suis là! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ginny Weasley se retourna brusquement pour faire face à une fillette d'une dizaine d'années: des cheveux noirs coiffés en deux petites nattes mal faites, deux grands yeux vert émeraude, un petit nez tout rond et des tâches de rousseur partout. Elle paraissait aussi un peu étonnée.

« Maman, tu vas bien? »

Ginny poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'appuya sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareil! »

La fillette éclata de rire, puis en voyant la mine sérieuse de sa mère se contint un peu plus.

« Désolée. Mais qu'ai-je fais, exactement ?

- Tu n'étais pas dans ton lit! »

L'enfant haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers le grille-pain où elle avait déjà placé quelques tranches pour se faire des toasts.

« Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Désolée. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? J'ai préparé le petit déj'! »

Ginny lui sourit et acquiesça, observant attentivement les mouvements précis de sa fille qui se comportait comme une grande en mettant ses œufs dans la poêle. La rouquine remarqua aussi que si Leahnna était une pro des omelettes aux fromages et au bacon, elle n'était définitivement pas très douée pour la coiffure.

« Je vais m'habiller pour t'amener à l'école, d'accord? Et je reviens après. Tu fais attention avec le feu!

- Maman, j'ai pas cinq ans! Grogna Leahnna.

- Oh, désolée ma puce! Je n'avais pas vu cette ride là au milieu de ton front! » se moqua-t-elle.

L'enfant lui tira la langue et retourna à la préparation de son repas. Ginny la scruta encore un peu, remarquant pour la millième fois depuis sa naissance à quel point elle ressemblait à son père, puis passa à la salle de bain. Sa fille avait créé une véritable inondation. Ginny sortit sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon de pyjama et la pointa sur l'eau qui disparut instantanément. Elle se déshabilla lentement et plongea sous un jet d'eau bouillant. Le visage d'Harry s'imposa une nouvelle fois derrière ses paupières closes. Elle avait encore rêvé d'eux toute la nuit et agacée tapa doucement son front sur ses vitres de la douche.

« Stupide! Stupide! » s'insulta-t-elle mécaniquement.

Elle se savonna consciencieusement pendant de longues minutes, profitant de ces quelques minutes de calme et sortit. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise blanche froissée, attacha ses cheveux en une longue queue de cheval et glissa ses pieds dans des ballerines noires.

Dans la cuisine, sa fille s'était déjà installé et buvait doucement son jus d'orange. Ginny s'assit face à elle. L'enfant leva vers elle ses yeux brillant encore plus que d'ordinaire, comme si elle s'apprêtait à évoquer un sujet particulièrement douloureux et problématique. Ce qui était apparemment le cas.

« Maman, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ginny coupa soigneusement son omelette en petits rectangles presque tous égaux dans un souci de maniaquerie récent et but une gorgée de son jus de fruit.

« De quoi ? »

Leahnnah prit une profonde inspiration et déblatéra un petit discours sans doute préparé en avance.

« De Poudlard! Je veux y aller ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à l'école moldu encore pendant sept ans de collège! Je veux étudier la magie. »

Ginny ferma les yeux, comme si ce qu'elle voyait lui faisait mal… Ou plutôt ce qu'elle imaginait en cet instant.

« Non, Leah. »

L'enfant leva ses yeux émeraude pleins de larmes vers sa mère.

« Maman… Je t'en pris! Si j'ai reçu une lettre, il faut que j'y aille. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne vais pas rester dans le mode moldu tout simplement parce que le monde sorcier est soit disant trop dangereux pour moi! »

Ginny releva la tête, n'aimant guère le ton de sa fille.

« C'est en effet, trop dangereux pour toi. Il n'est pas question que tu risques ta vie juste pour apprendre quelques tours de magie! »

La petite brune se leva d'un bond, bousculant la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise au passage.

« Et pourquoi est-ce si dangereux pour moi en particulier, hein ? Qu'est-ce qui fait que ma vie est tellement importante? Il n'est pas question que je vive une vie normale juste pour ne pas courir de risques! »

Ginny poussa doucement sa chaise, et sortit de table pour conclure la discussion.

« Prends tes affaires. Je t'emmène à l'école. »

Leahnna hurla alors.

« Dis moi qui c'est! Qui est mon père ? »

Ginny sentit une boule de nerf se former dans sa gorge et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux chocolat. Elle s'approcha de sa fille, et la serra doucement dans ses bras. L'enfant, après avoir pensé à la repousser, encercla ses petits bras autour de la taille de sa mère.

Puis dans un murmure, celle-ci avoua.

« Harry Potter. »

Elles restèrent enlacés dans cette cuisine pendant de longues minutes.

« Il faut qu'on y aille, tu vas être en retard. » Bredouilla finalement Ginny en essuyant ses yeux encore humides.

L'enfant, toujours silencieuse alla prendre son sac dans sa chambre et revint vers sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé.

« C'est vrai?

- Oui.

- Et il n'a jamais voulu me voir. »

Ginny prit son sac à main et soupira rapidement, comme pour faire passé ce qu'elle disait plus vite.

« Il n'est pas au courant. »

Leah, étrangement, sourit.

« Je préfère me dire qu'il ne sait pas, plutôt que penser qu'il ne veut pas de moi. » expliqua-t-elle pour répondre au regard interrogateur de sa mère.

******O0°0O**

**Même lieu, six mois plus tard**

Dans le couloir de son école, Leahnna courait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. Les autres sortaient doucement, mais elle était pressée. Elle ne prit même pas le bus, trop lent avec tous ses arrêts et se rendit au travail de sa mère, plus proche que leur appartement. Elle dévala les escaliers, alors que le vigile essayait de la rattraper.

« Miss Weasley! » L'interpella-t-il sans qu'elle ne s'arrête.

Elle ne frappa pas à la porte et entra dans la pièce comme une boule d'énergie. Un silence pesant s'imposa, alors que sa mère entourée de tous ses collègues c'était levé.

« Leah, je suis en réunion. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Il faut que je te parle! »

Ginny sourit doucement, sachant très bien de quoi sa fille voulait parler et dit simplement.

« Plus tard, attends moi dans le couloir ma puce. »

Leah acquiesça, referma la porte et se mit à faire les cents pas dans le couloir. Au bout, dans la salle d'attente de l'agence de voyage, les journaux télévisés passaient en boucle. « Des hiboux en plein jour partout dans le monde. »; « Des feux d'artifices surgissant de nul part »; « Le monde soudain moins triste », « Le soleil est enfin revenu sans qu'on sache pourquoi. »; « Aucune mort étrange aujourd'hui »… Et pleins d'autres gros-titres qui ne pouvaient laisser aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passait dans le monde. Au bout d'une demi heure, Ginny sortit enfin de son bureau. Et sa fille se rua sur elle.

« Tu as vu la télé, les journaux, les gens ? Tu as vu! Ça veut dire quoi, tu crois? »

Ginny haussa les épaules, inquiète. Elle avait comprit que le seigneur des ténèbres avait dû mourir. La question était désormais de savoir si Harry était toujours en vie. Elle prit la main de fille dans la sienne.

« Nous allons aller chercher un journal et on saura ce qu'il se passe. »

Leahnna serra sa main dans sa sienne et la tira vers la sortie.

« Allons y ! »

Ginny retint un rire devant l'empressement de sa fille. Elles se dirigèrent vers une petite rue où Ginny connaissait un petit magasin sorcier bien caché. Il y avait déjà pas mal de personnes dans la boutique et Ginny se faufila entre eux.

« Il l'a vaincu avec un expeliarmus, il parait!

- Oui, la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui s'est retourné contre lui! »

Elle écoutait attentivement les bavardages et se mit dans la queue, sa fille toujours accroché à son bras qui retenait à grand peine ses rires en voyant des hommes en 'robes'.

« Une Gazette, s'il vous plait. »

L'homme lui tendit le journal, qu'elle paya le triple de d'habitude et elle sortit sans oser en regarder le titre. Une fois hors de la boutique étouffante, elle déplia le journal, parcourut rapidement l'article en première page et un sourire étira son visage.

« Maman! Alors dis moi! Dis moi! S'exclama Leahnna avec fougue.

- Attends, on va s'asseoir et je vais te le lire, d'accord? »

L'enfant acquiesça vigoureusement.

Elles s'installèrent sur un banc dans un parc un peu éloigné de la foule et Ginny commença:

« Très bien. Alors…

_Vous savez qui, enfin vaincu par le Survivant._

_Après un combat à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, en Angleterre, Harry Potter celui qui a survécu de nombreuses fois au Mage Noir le plus connu de notre monde, a vaincu ce dernier. Selon des sources fiables, Harry Potter aurait eu une longue discussion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de l'attaquer avec un Expeliarmus. La baguette du chef des Mangemorts se serait alors retourné contre son maître pour le tuer. _

_Même si nous sommes à présent sûrs de la disparition de Vous-Savez-Qui, nous sommes toujours inquiets de la présence de certains mangemorts. _

_Notre monde est désormais beaucoup moins dangereux, mais de nombreuses pertes sont à déplorer ainsi que de multiples disparitions. (Voir page 6 pour la liste des décès et disparitions.)_

_Pour ce qui s'inquièteraient de l'état de l'élu, nous vous rassurons dès maintenant. Il a été amené à Saint Mangouste pour guérir des blessures superficielles et est sorti ce matin. _

_(La vie du Célèbres Harry Potter depuis ses un an, page 3)_

_(Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, page 5)_

_(Résumé du combat, page 8)_

Leahnna semblait extrêmement heureuse et annonça brutalement.

« Maman… On va pouvoir lui dire que j'existe maintenant, n'Est-ce pas ? »

******O0°0O**

**Au même moment, à Poudlard, Grande Bretagne.**

Harry Potter faisait tournoyé sa baguette dans ses doigts pâles. Il tremblait un peu… Il devrait passer la journée à consoler les gens qui avaient perdu des proches, à se faire féliciter ou prendre en photo… Et il n'avait qu'une envie: être seul. Ou être avec les gens qu'il aimait, au Terrier. Mais non, pas être dans la foule qui l'oppressait depuis la veille. Il aurait dû rester à Saint Mangouste finalement. Une grande main se posa sur son épaule.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le brun leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui, défiguré par une cicatrice, lui souriait d'un sourire étrangement tordu.

« Oui, Ron… je vais bien. Et toi ? Hermione? »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« Encore plus névrosée que d'habitude. Et elle s'inquiète pour toi. »

Une toux discrète les coupa dans leur discussion. Lupin s'excusa du regard.

« On vous attend pour commencer. »

Harry se leva de son banc et inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. Quand il entra dans la Grande Salle, une volée d'applaudissement l'accueillit. Il serra les dents puis sourit, hypocrite. Il avait l'étrange impression de ne pas avancer à la même vitesse que les autres, d'être un zombie parmi les vivants.

Il passa près d'une heure à serrer toutes les mains qu'on lui présentait, jusqu'à en avoir une crampe. Sur le mur du fond, où était autrefois placé la table des professeurs, des photos représentant les personnes disparut attirèrent son attention. Il s'avança doucement. Des sorciers étaient déjà là, à brûler des cierges. Il en prit un et l'alluma, le posant devant la liste des morts écrite sur un parchemin magique. Il regarda un peu les photos, reconnaissant parfois des amis de Poudlard, les jumelles Parvati, Colin Crivey ou d'autres et des membres de l'Ordre comme Tonks ou Maugrey. D'un côté, toutes les personnes disparut -dont on ne savait pas si ils vivaient ou non- lui faisaient de petits signes. Une fille de seize ans lui adressa un clin d'œil et il sourit, glissant le bout de ses doigts sur le papier glacé. Ginny. Ses souvenirs lui revenait au fur et à mesure, lui brouillant l'estomac. Elle lui manquait tellement.

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? Demanda une voix douce.

- Oui, Mione. »

Elle se blottit contre lui et il lâcha du regard la femme de sa vie… Enfin, la femme qui avait toujours eu une place immense dans son cœur. La seule femme qu'il ait aimé à un tel point. Il aurait pu lui faire l'amour des milliers de fois, lui faire des enfants, autant qu'elle en voulait, et l'épouser… Vivre avec elle et pour elle jusqu'à sa mort.

_I'm alright, the sun is rising  
I fell in love with a memory  
I won't forget you, will you forgive me  
Will you erase my sins  
You're the one, you can keep me warm  
Touch my hand, I can feel your calm  
You're the one, you're the song inside  
You're the light that shines across the land  
_

Il soupira.

« Pourquoi est elle là? Mettre son visage parmi tous ceux là, c'est comme la déclaré morte… »

Hermione desserra son étreinte et lui sourit tendrement, avec une sorte de mélancolie compatissante.

« Harry… ça fait presque douze ans maintenant. Il faut que tu avances, que tu penses à autre chose.

- Et si elle est encore en vie… »

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit, comme si elle était agacée de le voir dans un tel état, pourtant naturel.

« Harry! Arrêtes de te torturer! La vie est assez dure comme ça… Oublies la! Elle doit… elle serait déjà revenue depuis des années si elle était encore en vie. Tu sais à quel point elle aime sa famille et à quel point elle t'aime toi. Elle ne serait pas restée éloignée de nous si elle avait pu faire autrement. Alors, elle est certainement… morte. »

Harry la fusilla du regard, puis dans un élan de rage arracha la photo du mur et la déchira brutalement. Il sortit sous les regards de tous, les larmes aux yeux.

******O0°0O**

**Peu de temps après, au Terrier**

Au terrier, personne n'osait trop lui parler. Il était resté assis à boire le même verre de bière au beurre durant des heures. Pendant douze ans son combat lui avait servi d'anesthésiant, de morphine pour oublier Ginny. Maintenant que c'était fini, il ne savait plus quoi faire de sa vie. Molly s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux incoiffables.

« Harry, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, Molly. »

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit peu après.

******O0°0O**

**Au même moment, Charleston**

Leahnna mit son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise aux couleurs des Harpies de Holyhead, s'habillant ensuite, aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

Ginny entra et la regarda changer de vêtements deux ou trois fois avant de rire.

« Leah ? Appela-t-elle pour signifier sa présence.

- Oh, maman! Je t'avais pas vu. »

L'enfant enleva pour l'énième fois un jean qui apparemment ne lui convenait pas plus que les autres. Ginny s'assit sur le lit de sa fille et demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu n'hésites pas autant avant de t'habiller en général…

- C'est quoi sa couleur préférée ? À Harry… enfin, papa ?

- Le marron, les couleurs chaudes, rouge orange… Mais c'est le vert qui lui va le mieux. Avec ses yeux… Enfin tes yeux! »

L'enfant sourit et prit un débardeur vert dans son armoire. Elle le mit. Puis enfila une jupe en jean. Par-dessus, elle mit un petit gilet chocolat.

« C'est joli ? S'enquit elle en rougissant, soucieuse de faire bonne impression.

- Très, tu es magnifique. »

L'enfant glissa ses pieds dans des ballerines chocolat et tressa ses cheveux.

« L'avion est à quelle heure ? Pourquoi on n'y va pas en transplanant?

- Il y a trop de personnes qui transplanent en ce moment. Les voies sont bloquées. Et puis… On pourra se préparer mentalement à cette rencontre… Surtout moi. »

Leahnna s'approcha de sa mère et l'enlaça.

« Je suis certaine que ça va bien se passer! »

**O0°0O**

**Le Terrier, deux jours plus tard**

La sonnette d'entrée résonna dans toute la maison et Molly Weasley fit tomber son assiette d'œufs brouillés par terre, la réparant d'un coup de baguette magique.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai! Qui peut bien sonner à cette heure ci ? »

Arthur, imperturbable ne leva pas les yeux de son journal, mais répliqua.

« Encore cette fichue journaliste qui veut parler à Harry. Où est-il d'ailleurs?

- Dans le jardin, avec les autres. Ils jouent au quidditch. J'y vais. »

Elle essuya ses mains dans un torchon et courut jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, prête à renvoyer les indiscrets, mais se figea en voyant qui se tenait devant elle.

« Bon… Ginny! »

Arthur lâcha son journal, croyant sa femme folle et la rejoint à la porte d'entrée du Terrier.

« Bonjour, Maman. Papa! » salua lentement Ginny, comme si ils s'étaient vus la veille.

Elle les serra cependant dans ses bras, dans une étreinte de fer. Molly s'était mise à pleurer, alors qu'Arthur semblait au bord de l'évanouissement ou de la crise cardiaque.

Leahnna restait en retrait, entortillant ses doigts, signe de stress. Puis Molly -sa toute nouvelle grand-mère- la remarqua enfin. Arthur essuyait ses lunettes et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche de chemise pour se moucher. Ginny aperçut les regards persistants de ses parents sur sa fille, osant enfin les présenter.

« Papa, maman… Je vous présente Leahnna. Ma fille. »

Molly poussa un cri et se rua sur l'enfant en l'embrassant. Leahnna retint un rire devant cette femme si démonstrative alors qu'Arthur se tournait vers Ginny, un plis sur le front alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, interrogateur.

« Ta fille? La fille d'Harry? »

La rouquine acquiesça. Arthur leur fit signe d'entrer et Molly ne lâcha pas sa petite fille -rose à force d'étreinte. Ils entrèrent dans le salon où l'horloge de la famille Weasley était toujours. Le visage de Ginny, après douze ans d'absence re-pointa sur « A la maison », quittant « En danger de mort ».

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Leahnna ? Proposa Mme Weasley.

- Non merci, madame.

- Oh, appelle moi grand-mère… Ou Molly si tu préfères. »

Leahnna acquiesça timidement et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui proposa la vieille femme. Arthur alla prendre un Whisky Pur feu.

« Je vais chercher Harry? » s'enquit-il avec un soupir.

Ginny sursauta en entendant le prénom du père de sa fille… de son ancien amant.

« Il est ici?

- Oui. »

Ginny ferma les yeux et vacilla légèrement, en proie à de furieux vertiges.

« Maman, ça va ? » murmura Leahnna en la voyant blêmir.

Ginny lui sourit, rassurante.

« Oui, ma puce… Je pensais juste avoir un peu de temps. »

Arthur but son verre, rapidement.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit? Que s'est-il passé ? On croyait tous que tu étais morte! On … On s'est inquiété! Et Harry…

- Leah, va dans le jardin, tu veux. Proposa Ginny pour que l'enfant n'entende pas la conversation dans son entière totalité.

- Mais…

- Je dois parler à tes grands parents. Je t'en pris. Ou va à l'étage. Tu trouveras peut-être ma chambre. »

L'enfant se leva, furieuse et sortit d'un pas guindé. Molly rit doucement.

« Elle se tient comme toi quand tu étais petite. Mais elle ressemble beaucoup à Harry.

- Je sais. Je… Quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte… Harry m'avais dit que c'était dangereux pour moi d'être avec lui. Alors pour elle… J'ai eu peur pour elle. J'ai vécu à Charleston. Aux États-Unis. Avec elle. »

Molly poussa un soupir. Ginny continua.

« Mais quand j'ai vu que Voldemort avait disparu… Je me suis dit que peut-être c'était le moment de revenir. »

Dehors l'orage éclata et la pluie commença à s'abattre contre les vitres du salon. Et un cri retentit. Ginny sortit en courant.

Molly la rejoint sous des hordes torrentielles d'eau de pluie.

« C'est elle qui a crié ? »

Ginny regarda devant elle, mais ne voyait rien avec le brouillard constant. La porte de derrière claqua.

« Oh non… Maman, où était Harry?

- Dans le jardin. Il jouait au Quidditch avec Ron.

- Merde!

- Ginerva, on ne jure pas!

- J'ai vingt-sept ans maman! » rappela la rouquine avec foi.

Ginny entra rapidement dans le salon où elle le revu pour la première fois en 12ans. Il portait le corps de sa fille. Il était trempé et elle aussi. Ron se fondait en excuses.

« Je l'ai pas vu! Désolé!

- Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Quand il a commencé à pleuvoir, on est descendu. Mais on était déjà haut et j'ai atterrit sur elle! »

Ginny les regardait. Ils lui tournaient le dos et avaient posé de corps de l'enfant sur le canapé. Harry glissa ses mains sur le visage de l'enfant, essuyant l'eau sur sa peau -de la même couleur que la sienne mais constellée de tâches de rousseur, et dégagea ses cheveux.

« Eh, ma puce! Réveilles toi! »

Ron grommelait des excuses sans fins.

« Qui s'est en fait, cette gosse? »

Molly poussa un soupir en arrivant derrière sa fille. Ron se retourna et se figea un instant.

« Ginny! » s'exclama-t-il.

Harry se leva brusquement et la regarda, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait cessé de respirer au moment où il la vit. Puis d'un seul bond se retrouva face à elle.

« Ginny… chuchota-t-il.

- Bonjour! » Fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à dire, d'un son tremblotant étranglé.

Il ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, car il l'enlaça à lui en broyer le corps. Ron avait blêmit, son regard oscillant entre la fille et la mère.

« C'est ta… fille? »

Harry lâcha brusquement Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un vert émeraude magnifique, qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il caressa sa joue du dos de sa main.

Molly retint un sanglot, mais un 'aie' brisa le charme du moment.

« Mam' ? »

Ginny accorda un dernier sourire -presque d'excuse- à Harry et se rapprocha de sa fille.

« Tu vas bien?

- J'ai l'impression d'un avion m'est tombé dessus!

- Non, c'était juste ton oncle. Beaucoup moins lourd! »

L'enfant pouffa. Ginny s'assit sur le bord du canapé alors qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas venant à l'étage.

« Tu es prête à voir des milliers de moi en garçons?

- Je serai jamais prête pour ça… »

Ginny embrassa son front et l'enfant grimaça.

« Ouh, tu vas avoir une bosse. »

Elle haussa les épaules. Ginny se retourna vers Harry qui semblait sous le choc. Derrière lui, tous ses frères, Hermione et Fleur apparurent brusquement.

« Ginny! »

Hermione se rua sur elle et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces en pleurant.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es vivante! Je croyais… »

Elle la lâcha et regarda Harry.

« Je suis désolée, Harry. »

Il haussa les épaules. Ginny les observa sans comprendre en quoi sa présence pouvait provoquer des excuses.

« Désolée? Pourquoi ?

- Je lui ai dit que tu étais morte. »

Harry baissa les yeux, gêné. Les fils Weasley semblaient figés, puis un par un serrèrent leur sœur dans leurs bras. Fleur, aussi, même si elles ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup aimées. Puis tous les regards convergèrent vers l'enfant.

« Euh… Qui est cette jeune fille ? » Demanda finalement Fred, osant prononcer à haute voix de ce que tous pensaient tout bas.

Ginny trembla un peu. Un silence pesant s'installa. Leahnna finalement demanda.

« Bah quoi? T'as oublié mon prénom? »

Ginny lui sourit.

« Je vous présente Leahnna. Ma fille. »

Un silence suivi cette révélation. Harry grogna légèrement.

« Et par conséquent, la mienne. »

Ginny acquiesça. Le regard d'Harry était devenu glacial.

« Et… Tu débarques comme ça au bout de douze ans. 'Bonjour, tu as une fille!' Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire avant? »

Ginny se leva brusquement et d'un ton aussi froid que celui d'Harry répliqua.

« Ah parce que Mr 'On-ne-peut-pas-être-ensemble-c'est-trop-dangereux-pour-toi', aurait accepté d'avoir un enfant? Sympa de savoir que tu aurais accepté qu'elle soit dans ta vie alors que tu m'as repoussé moi!

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je l'ai fait! Alors arrêtes ça!

- Quoi? Monsieur a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense et moi pas, c'est ça ?

- Arrêtes de dire Monsieur comme si je n'étais pas là!

- Je dis ce que je veux! »

Ils s'étaient mit à hurler maintenant, sous les regards étonnés et celui légèrement triste de leur fille.

« Enfin Ginny! Tu ne peux pas débarqué comme ça pour m'annoncer un truc aussi énorme et t'attendre à ce que je le prenne bien!

- D'accord! Alors on va s'en aller maintenant! » cria Ginny.

Elle se retourna, prit la main de Leahnna et l'aida à se relever. Mais l'enfant resta figé sur la banquette.

« Maman, je … » Tenta-t-elle tristement.

Ginny la releva brusquement, sans l'écouter.

« Ravie de vous avoir revu. Je vous écrirai un de ces jours.

- Maman! »

Ginny s'avança dans l'entrée, et sortit sous la pluie torrentielle, suivi par Leahnna. Les Weasley s'arrêtèrent sous le porche.

« Harry, fais quelque chose, elle s'en va! »

Harry n'osait plus bouger. Il regardait Ginny et sa fille avancées sous la pluie, mais fut surpris de voir l'enfant se stopper brutalement.

« MAMAN! Écoutes moi! » Hurla-t-elle.

Ginny se retourna et observa sa fille qui était trempée, l'eau dégoulinant sur son visage se mélangeant à ses larmes.

« Je ne veux pas partir!

- Quoi? »

La rage semblait être passé, devant la mine triste de sa fille.

« Je ne veux pas partir. J'ai attendu ça pendant onze ans et je n'ai même pas pu lui dire un mot! Et puis… je veux les connaître, tous! Et je veux aller à Poudlard! Et je veux vivre la vie que j'aurai dû vivre si tu n'étais pas partie! Je sais que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour mon bien! Mais maintenant… je ne risque plus rien! Je veux être moi! Je veux pouvoir être Leahnna Molly Weasley Potter, élève à Poudlard et fille d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley! Je t'en pris! »

Ginny cessa de respirer et se retourna vers sa famille qui les observait entendant par conséquent toute la tirade. Harry prit une bouffée d'air -comme inhalant du courage- et les rejoint sous la pluie. Il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de sa fille.

« Tu peux retourner à l'intérieur, s'il te plait. Et embarque les autres avec toi.

- Oui. Mais…

- On parlera plus tard, tous les deux. Promis. »

Leahnna courut vers les autres et les poussa à l'intérieur.

Harry et Ginny restèrent longtemps silencieux puis Harry chuchota.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle… »

Elle rougit.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il plaça une mèche folle de la femme derrière son oreille.

« Tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi. Désolée pour…

- Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver. Tu … tu as eu raison de faire ce que tu as fait. C'est juste que j'ai passé douze ans à m'inquiéter pour toi, à prier pour que tu sois vivante… Tout en espérant que tu ne sois pas mariée à quelqu'un d'autre… »

Ginny apprécia le contact de la main d'Harry sur sa peau alors qu'il caressait doucement sa joue.

« J'ai voulu te le dire. Mais j'avais peur que ça te bloque dans ton combat. Que ça t'empêche de faire ce que tu devais faire… Et que ce soit dangereux pour elle.

- Je sais. » Chuchota-t-il.

_Put your arms around me  
Remember how it fells  
I'm dead since you're gone  
I'm dead 'cause there's  
No more tomorrow for us, for us  
No more tomorrow  
Put your arms around me  
Put your arms atound me  
I'm lost  
Put your arms around me  
There's no more tomorrow for us  
And no more tomorrow for you  
I'm dead since you're gone  
My head on the ground_

Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins excusé mutuellement, Ginny n'eut qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus sans attendre. Car il était parfait là, sous la pluie. L'eau s'attardait sur ses lèvres fines et sur l'arrête de son nez. Et ses cheveux dégoûtaient sur son visage. Il était encore plus beau que douze ans auparavant, plus adulte, plus sexy aussi, elle ne put empêcher son esprit de vagabonder. Elle rougit.

Lui aussi l'admira. L'eau avait rendu son chemisier légèrement transparent. Elle avait beaucoup plus de formes qu'avant, de la poitrine. Une magnifique poitrine, toute ronde. Et ses lèvres pulpeuses et son petit nez tout arrondi. En fait, tout était parfaitement rond chez elle. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps le désir qui le tiraillait depuis qu'il l'avait revu. Il glissa sa main dans le bas de son dos et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Derrière la vitre du salon, Leahnna retint un cri de joie. Molly essuya ses yeux dans son mouchoir. Ron et Hermione, excités par l'amour présent autour d'eux s'éclipsèrent doucement.

Sous la pluie, Ginny avait glissé ses mains autour de la nuque de son ancien amant et approfondi le baiser. Quand ils cessèrent pour reprendre leur respiration, Ginny haleta.

« Tu t'es drôlement amélioré dis donc… T'en as embrassé beaucoup des filles depuis mon départ? »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau pour la faire taire. Elle gémit doucement quand il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

« Drôlement amélioré… Chancela-t-elle.

- J'ai amélioré pas mal de choses depuis ton départ… » persifla-t-il.

Elle rougit, sachant très bien de quoi il se vantait et pressée de s'en rendre compte par elle-même.

« Harry… on nous observe depuis la fenêtre. Rappela-t-elle de mauvaise grâce.

- Sacrés Weasley! Maudit Harry.

- Et je tiens à te dire que ta fille aussi est du genre curieuse façon Weasley. Elle a le nez collé à la fenêtre. »

Il rit doucement et l'embrassa encore, comme pour retrouver le goût de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… »

Il prit sa main et l'attira à l'intérieur où tous lui accordèrent un grand sourire. Leahnna resta en retrait. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et se baissa un peu pour être à sa taille.

« Salut, toi.

- Bonjour. » Chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Il la dévora des yeux. Un parfait mélange Potter-Weasley. Il le lui fit remarquer.

« Tu as les yeux de ta grand-mère. Enfin, mes yeux.

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que maman m'a appelé Leahnna. Elle a fait un mélange de Lily et Harry. »

Harry sourit. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Un mélange parfait Potter Weasley. » annonça-t-elle.

Il reconnut cependant qu'elle n'avait pas parlé anglais, mais Fourchelangue. Il reprit alors, dans la même langue.

« Oui, parfait. »

**oOoOo**

**Note de l'auteur _** Voilà, cette fic est fini! XD courte je sais. d'ailleurs, ça m'a fait tout bizarre. En général, j'écris des trucs supra longs! (comme ceux qui lisent mes fics le savent).

Sinon, je me suis créer un blog dont vous pouvez trouvé l'adresse dans mon profil, il y a cette fic pour l'instant, et d'autres plus tard. Il y aura sûrement des fics que je ne mettrai pas sur ce site ... Enfin, j'en sais encore trop rien. Il y a aussi mon adresse msn pour ceux qui veulent me parler.

Bref, merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette courte fiction vous aura plus! (moi en tout cas, ça m'a donné envie d'écrire des Harry/Ginny )

Kitty


End file.
